Template talk:A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court
Behold the color called "Camelot". TR (talk) 00:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure what I was expecting here, but you'd think there'd be more, I don't know, excitement to it, wouldn't you? Turtle Fan (talk) 03:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The only other "on-point" color is called "Merlin". It is darker still. TR (talk) 04:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::We'll keep that in mind in case we ever get a second Arthurian story. (I maintain that having the Lady of the Lake wake him up during the Blitz is a premise right up HT's alley.) Turtle Fan (talk) 05:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::May I suggest you write that? I agree that it's a good premise, but I rather doubt HT will get around to it anytime soon. TR (talk) 14:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the vote of confidence. :) I may give it a go some day. I've had the idea in my head for years and years, but it's never developed beyond "The period of time between Dunkirk and El-Alamein was the greatest existential threat the UK has ever faced, so if Arthur didn't consider that Britain's greatest hour, then I guess he's never coming back." I really have no idea how he'd go about fighting off an air raid, but I had no idea how to integrate five separate sci fi franchises when I started plotting out my mega crossover fic, and I dare say I got those to hang together well enough. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just realized that HT did riff on that story with "The Emperor's Return", since Constantine XI Palaiologos has taken on a somewhat Arthurian quality among the Greeks. Obviously, your story need not be so cynical. TR (talk) 19:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::No idea where it would end up, though from the Arthurian perspective Angles and Saxons were far, far more German than they were British (they weren't British at all, in fact) so it might be amusing to have him continue his campaign past the defeat of the Blitz until the English toiled under Celtic domination. Be careful what you wish for could be the incredibly obscure moral. :::::I'm only very vaguely familiar with "The Emperor's Return." The premise would seem to lack a certain sex appeal compared with mine, as it can glom off the romance of neither the Arthurian legends nor the Blitz. (And I feel kinda dirty making a call for more WWII fiction, when usually I complain about the mind-boggling quantity of it that already exists and grows larger all the time.) Turtle Fan (talk) 05:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Move it to WWI, perhaps? Zeppelin bombing was nothing compared to the Blitz, but the other elements you've suggested are present, and there's certainly a comparative dearth of WWI stories. I really like the idea of Arthur coming back and being more trouble than he's worth. TR (talk) 14:59, August 31, 2013 (UTC)